Phoenix of White Eagle
by NerDeath
Summary: Mokou was send to Medieval Poalnd because of Kaguya. Me I don't know how. But we met in the same place. And now we will try yo survive in Medieval Poland and try to earn something. Poland and Europe, brace yourself, because immortal Phoenix landed in Europe. Rated M for violent, gore, and mostly everything which could be put in M rate. Self Insert. (OcXMokou later)
1. Everything what happened is so wrong

**I don't wanna hear any complaints about me starting a new story. End of Story.**

 **Anyway, this is my first crossover between Touhou and Total War. I already had an idea for another crossover with these two but that will be for later.**

 **The main characters will be an oc which will be a self-insert (sooooo original) and looking at the title, Mokou.**

 **I always compare Mokou to Poland because of a few, maybe one or two, reasons. Firstly, she is immortal. You just CAN'T kill her. No way. And with Poland it's similar. Through history, Poland has been appearing and disappearing, like a phoenix from the ashes.**

 **Secondly, both are hot-headed and both will fuck you up if you cross a line. There are just so many similarities, that you could even suggest that Mokou has Polish blood in her veins. But that's just me. Ohhh and one important thing, this story won't go with the historical timeline but will follow the timeline from Medieval 2 Total War. So don't be surprised, ok?**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

 **BTW. Chapter checked by Beta Reader.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Everything what happened is so wrong**

 **Bamboo Forest of the Lost, near Eientei**

The Bamboo Forest in Gensokyo had always been a special place for a few reasons. Firstly, the bamboo growing there was so dense and also grew so fast, that the road you walked a few minutes earlier could vanish, making you lost.

Secondly, there was a mansion in the middle of the forest, where a lunar princess lived. Her name was Kaguya Houraisan and her daily routine was…

*KABOOM*

...fighting with Fujiwara no Mokou. A few hundred years had passed already, and they were still killing each other. Yeah, both were killing each other with great passion. Seriously, everybody had already stopped caring if either one of them died. It's not like they just died once and for all.

Eirin was watching their fight from the sky. Danmaku was flying everywhere. Eirin sometimes was forced to move a little to the side to avoid stray danmaku bullets. She sighed. Kaguya was always provoking Mokou into a fight. Eirin looked at the place from where smoke was coming.

Kaguya was floating in the air with a huge grin on her face. Mokou on the other hand was standing on the ground, a little askew from the few bullets which had hit her. But she didn't care about that. Her wounds were closing right now, soon leaving only holes in her pants. Mokou grinned.

"That's all you've got? Ehh Hikikomori, you're losing your touch," she mocked. The grin on Kaguya's face turned into scowl.

"At least I'm not as pathetic as you or your father!" she shouted with anger. Mokou eyes filled with fire and she shouted back with a loud roar.

"YOU'RE DEAD KAGUYA!" She fired at Kaguya. Then, Kaguya pulled out a charm for a spell card and declared it while avoiding Mokou's fireballs.

"I prepared this… spell card just for you. Feel honored because now I will finally erase you from my life! Infinity Sign: Endless Darkness!" Kaguya declared. The charm vanished and, in front of Kaguya, dark mist gathered quickly. Mokou's eyes widened, not because she felt as though she was in danger but because she would fly straight into it.

Kaguya was laughing madly.

"Feel free to feel endless darkness for all eter-!" she didn't finish because she suddenly felt like she had lost control of the spell card. Mokou didn't pay attention and, before she knew it, she was in Kaguya spell card. Suddenly the mist imploded, leaving no trace of the mist or Mokou.

Kaguya at the beginning did not do anything. She tried to understand what had just happened. Firstly, she had felt how she had lost grip on her spell card and something was odd. Then, the spell had just broke and vanished together with Mokou.

"Mokou! Where is she?!" She looked around her rapidly for any counter attack. But time passed and nothing was coming. She carefully looked around.

"Come on Mokou, show yourself. It's not like you to be hiding!" she shouted in a mocking tone. She prepared for Mokou's attack but nothing happened. Dropping her guard, she started flying around, looking for her eternal rival. But she couldn't find her. Kaguya didn't know what to think. But soon she began to chuckle. And chuckles soon turned into a full laugh.

"HAHAHA! I did it! Hahaha! I finally defeated Mokou! She's gone! Gone! For EVER! HAHAHA!" Kaguya was laughing from pride.

She was so lost in her laugh that she didn't spotted Eirin until she spoke.

"Princess, why are you laughing? Did something happen to Mokou?" she asked indifferently but inside she was worried. Other than Kaguya, Mokou was in good terms with the rest of Eientei. Kaguya turned to Eirin, with her arms wide open.

"She is gone, Eirin! I did it! Mokou is no more! GONE! ERASED! DEAD! Finally, after all these years!" Kaguya was happy. For the first time, Eirin saw true happiness on her Princess' face. But she was worried about Mokou. The Hourai Elixir should prevent Mokou's death. So how had her Princess managed to do it? Was it her new spell card that Kaguya had told her about? She would ask her later, when she had calmed down.

 **Outside World, somewhere**

I was sitting in my room, playing Medieval 2 Total War. What could I say, I like these kind of games. Poland was quite a difficult fraction, because she needed to deal with the German Empire and Denmark, which could really be a pain in the ass sometimes. If you really had bad luck, a Mongol Invasion would knock on your door. Yeah, a really big pain in the ass.

And what can I say about me? Probably that I'm a normal teenager, with unusual hair color. Yeah, you guessed it, ginger color. I'm quite strong; I can deal with someone if it's needed. I'm very, VERY lazy but also smart, although sometimes I can forget a lot of things. Seriously my memory has holes in it, like cheese.

I just can't force myself to do something. Like training, at least at home, is just some push-ups, or other exercises. But what I can say about myself that I'm really proud of, is my fighting skills – I'm not talking about hand-to-hand combat but with weapons. I prefer swords of any kind and spears although I can use mostly every weapon other than bows or throwing knives. They just don't suit me.

But let's go back to the main story. Like I was saying, I was playing Medieval 2 when suddenly the lights turned off. Not only that, the computer turned off as well.

"What the?! Power outage!? Really? Just when I gave a final blow to Denmark!? Fuuuuck!" I shouted. At least I was alone in the house. Mom was still at work. Normally I would open the window to let light in but, if I remembered correctly, then the sun was already hidden. Just my luck.

I got up from my chair and tried to grab my phone from the desk but I couldn't feel anything, like the desk had just disappeared. Ok, I didn't drink anything, I swear. I just had my hand on it. Could someone explain what is happening? I tried to move. The floor was strange. I felt like I was walking on… nothingness. Did I mention that I was a little insane? No? So now you know.

I walked on, because what choice did I have, and also maybe, and I mean MAYBE I would find an exit. At least it was better than standing like a fool. I kept walking straight, but nothing happened or appeared. Come on. But God, I couldn't see shit. Or maybe I was in some kind shit.

Then out of nowhere I walked into something. I managed to keep my balance, but someone or something didn't. I could feel it. I heard a growl and a voice.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" It was the voice of a girl or a woman, I couldn't tell.

"Sorry, but I can't see anything, even my own hand," I answered. I waved it before my eyes. Probably.

"Ohhh. I see. Tell me, have you met a woman with long black hair, wearing a rich yukata and has a horrible personality? Her name is Kaguya," the woman said. I started thinking.

"No, I haven't met Kagu… huh?" Then something clicked in my mind.

"What's the matter?" the woman asked.

"Can you tell me her full name? Maybe then," I asked.

"Kaguya Houraisan. A Princess of bitches," she scowled. I started thinking about that name and soon I knew who she was talking about. Wait... wait, wait, WAIT! Hey something was not right. Definitely. Only one person would talk about Kaguya in such an aggressive tone. But that couldn't be possible. Right? I needed to be sure.

"I think I've heard that name... but maybe it's just a coincidence. I think we haven't introduced each other. My name is Matthew, or Mateusz. And your?" I asked nervously. I prayed desperately that this whole situation was just happening inside my head. I had just fallen asleep or hit something hard. For sure.

"Ohhh. You're right. Fujiwara no Mokou. Or Mokou for short," she said simply. I thought something had shattered inside my head. I thought I had just probably lost the rest of my sanity, if any of it had even been left so far. I couldn't say anything. I felt a hand on my torso.

"Hey, are you alright?"

NO I'm NOT! Before me is one of the immortals, who N.B can control fire and is stubborn, not really talkative, AND can control fire, did I mentioned it already? Well, at least I'm not a very talkative person either. BUT this wouldn't help right now.

"Y...Yeah I think I'm fine." I tried to sound normal but I failed. Hard. I sighed and massaged my eyes. This was going in some weird direction. I needed a break. Seriously.

"So... what are we gonna do? Sit here and wait?" Mokou asked. I had no idea.

"Maybe... I don't know. I'm confused as hell. Just a moment ago I was sitting at home, then the lights turned off and now I'm here talking to you," I said tiredly.

"I was fighting Kaguya when she used some new spell card and then I landed here." I could swear she touch her own face. Hard landing. I sweat dropped.

"A-Anyway I think we should go left. My left, your right," I said, making sure we went in the same way. Then we started walking. We didn't say anything to each other. It was too awkward. I was feeling awkward.

Soon I was hit by something in the face.

"Ouch! Dammit!" I growled. Mokou giggled.

Finally something! But it hurt. I touched what was in front of me. Huh? Leaves? That means a tree. But why is there a tree in darkness?

"Mokou did you hit something?" I asked.

"No I di-!" She didn't finish because she hit something. I chuckled awkwardly at this. Mokou groaned and then light blinded me. Apparently Mokou got angry at whatever she had walked into and decided to destroy it.

"AHHHH!" she shouted and hit her target. I felt how heat was flying in my direction, with wood as well. I ducked, falling on the ground. Soon everything stopped. I looked at the place where Mokou probably was.

"Heh...heh. Dammit. I think I overreacted," she said. I couldn't argue with that. I stood up and wiped dust from me. Huh dust? I looked around and I could see some contours.

"Mokou... Could you...Could you make torch?" I asked. Mokou probably looked at me.

"And how am I supposed to make a torch without wood!?" she yelled. Think, woman.

"I don't know! Ignite an arm or something!" I yelled back. Mokou didn't say anything, only snorted angrily. And she ignited her arm. I blinked a few times. After a few seconds, my eyes got used to the light and I could look around.

"Well... At least we know we're not in darkness anymore. That's a good start," I said, looking at the woods around us. Yeah, we were in a forest. Great. Now what. Mokou also looked around.

"I don't recognize these trees. It's the first time I've see trees like these." She touched one with her free arm. I looked at the trees.

"These trees are beeches. Wood from them is good material for furniture." Huh? Again. Beeches are common in Poland. I don't know about the rest of Europe. It probably is.

"You know. I think we are somewhere familiar. At least to me. So would it be a good idea... to... huh?" I heard something. Mokou looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" she asked. I pointed at the sky.

"Did you heard that?" I asked. I could swear I heard horses running somewhere nearby. Mokou looked around.

"You're right. Now I can hear it as well. They're coming quite fast," she said and prepared herself for a fight. I was a little scared because, I didn't even know if WE were still in Poland. If not then it would be a problem speaking with ANYONE. We would be lucky if someone could speak English. The sound of horses were getting closer. I gulped. Why can't it at least be sunny? My fucking luck. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Suddenly the group of horses jumped out from the bushes. They started circling us. Mokou and I moved closer to each other. Ok this situation was scary as hell. At least I could see some details of these guys. My jaw mentally hit the ground.

These guys were wearing armors but not some uniforms from the military. They were wearing heavy chainmail and in their hands were spears. On their shields was a white Eagle. Oh God. We're officially in Medieval Poland. I looked at Mokou.

"Don't attack them. I will try to speak with them," I whispered. She looked at me with the corner of her eye. Her flame had already extinguished a few seconds before they appeared. One problem less. But Mokou was terrifying with her glare. She didn't trust me. Not that I cared about that right now, but stop looking at me with those eyes! One moved closer to us.

"Who are you? Speak, quickly!" he shouted, pointing a spear at my throat. I moved away from it a little.

"We... got lost. We… were chased by... bandits," I said. I tried to sound convincing. He raised her eyebrows.

"O Really? Or maybe you're thieves?" he said with slightly irritation. I looked at Mokou.

"I think I've got a plan. And whatever happens, DON'T attack them," I whispered. The men looked at me with narrowed eyes. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I hoped this would work out. I moved my hand into a position which would facilitate tying up my arms. The guys looked at me, surprised.

"Then take me to the nearest city. I won't fight back. Come on, tie up my arms. I said I won't fight back," I said bravely. Their faces were priceless. Even Mokou's face was similar to the rest. I chuckled mentally.

"What are you doing?!" Mokou shouted at me. She was enraged.

"I'm saving our lives and asses. Don't complicate it more," I barked. We hit each other with our foreheads. Everyone was looking at us with confusion.

"I don't wanna make enemies right now. You as well. Do you wanna have a whole country on your head? I don't think so. Me as well. So what if you're immortal. Tortures in these times were very cruel. Wanna be closed in the Iron Maiden, or be boiled in oil!? I don't think so!" I hissed at her. We glared at each other for another minute and finally Mokou gave up. Maybe she was tired, or she agreed with me. I don't know. But that's one less of our problems.

"Hey, what are you talking about? I can't understand a single word," one of them said. They looked at each other with confusion, trying to guess what I had said. Didn't I speak in polish right now? I would need to think about it later.

They tied up our hands and started leading us somewhere. Mokou glared at me with rage. I sweat dropped. I would try to explain to her everything when we had time. I needed to think about it. I dropped my head with a sigh.

 **Mokou POV**

What is it with that boy?! What was he thinking? I'm Fujiwara no Mokou, and I wouldn't be tied up! But I didn't know where I was. For now I would play his game. But, soon, when we were alone I would get every portion of information I could.

 **Sometime Later, Camp of Scouts, Midnight**

 **Back to First POV**

We were sitting on the ground with our hands tied up in front of us so we could eat, at least. Their camp consisted of a few tents, a few campfires and a place where horses could rest. Me and Mokou were given blankets. At least it was something. I covered myself with it. It was harsh and uncomfortable but at least it was warm. Damn, nights surely are cold. Is it autumn or early spring?

Mokou was lying next to me, looking at the sky. She didn't say anything to me this time. I sighed.

"Hey, Mokou. Do you want to listen my explanations?" I asked. She looked at me and sat down. She was still angry. Her eyes said so.

"I'm all ears. Now, what the hell was that circus back there in the woods?" she scowled. I chuckled nervously. You're too close.

"Calm down, calm down… I will explain everything I know to this time," I said. She moved a little further from me. Sweet privacy.

"Now, I've noticed a few thing. First, we are in Poland. More precisely, we are in Medieval Poland. And don't interrupt me. Or you will be more confused." I stopped her before she could say anything. I sighed and continued.

"Like I said. We are in Medieval Poland. I can't tell which year is. But it must be early Medieval. These guys are armed in armors and weapons from the Early Medieval era. Next thing is that, only I can understand what you say. When we were arguing back in the woods, one of them said they couldn't understand a single word. So that means when I speak to you, I'm hearing my native language and vice-versa."

"Another thing. DON'T, and I mean it, DON'T use your magic!" I warned her. She was so surprised she jumped a little. I continued. "Here and in every country in Europe, magic was associated with evil, Satan and so on. The list is quite long. What I am trying to say is that if people saw you how you can control flames or saw how you could come back from the dead, we will got the Pope on our heads. And here the Pope is the most powerful man in the world. So please try to restrict using it. Please," I begged. She looked at me confused.

"I'm as confused as much as you are. I still don't know many things. What I said was probably just the tip of the iceberg. We need information. A place where they are taking us, is such place. Mokou, what about cooperation between us? I need you, and you need me. And I'm not speaking about fighting. I'm talking about a relationship between you and the rest of the people. You understand me, and they can't understand you, but I can. If they asked us how we met each other, I will say we're old friends, Ok? So? We got a deal?" I offered my hand. Mokou looked confused.

She didn't know what to do. I wasn't surprised. I'd be confused too. Fuck. I'm still confused! Right now I had planned just to get information. What then, I didn't know. We would need to wait and see. Mokou, meanwhile was trying to figure out what to do. After five minutes, she grabbed my hand.

"I see I don't have any other choice. But try anything stupid, without telling me and you will regret it, got it?" she said and squeezed my hand harder.

 _"FUCK! That hurt you bitch!"_ I thought. She released my hand.

"Ahh...Ahhh My hand..." I whined. God dammit, I felt like my hand had been grabbed by a clamp. Mokou grinned and laid down. I looked at her and then at the sky. It was clear and the stars were shining on it like lamps. A really nice view. I propped myself up against a tree and fell asleep. This had been a long night. I needed a rest.

 **Next day**

I opened my eyes and yawned. I hadn't slept quite well, but not too bad as well. A decent sleep. I looked slowly around and saw that the soldiers were breaking camp. I looked at the sun. It was still early. Everything was covered in dew. I touched my hair. Wet. Dammit. I looked at Mokou. She was lying on her blanket in the same position as yesterday. And there was no dew on her. She was so (?) lucky with her ability. I stood up and walked to one soldier.

The soldier was checking his gear. Sword, armor, clothes. When he spotted me, he grabbed his sword.

"What do you want?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes. Geez, I wouldn't do anything. I'm tired.

"Where can I get something to eat? Just hungry," I said. He snorted and pointed with his sword at my right.

"Go to that tent. There you can get your ration," he said. I gave him a small bow and walked away. I could feel their glance at me. It's wasn't pleasant. And my feet were cold. I had just slippers. Nothing more. At least I had a sweatshirt. And pants. Praise my luck. I walked to the tent and saw aqueue. Not big, but it would take time. After 15 minutes of waiting, I finally got to that chief. He looked at me contemptuously. Not that I care.

"Two rations, please," I said. He looked at me with an angry expression and waved with his scoop.

"Or what. Maybe you want more than this huh?" He was angry. I moved my hands in a defensive position.

"No, no, no, no. God no. I want standard rations for me and my friend. That's all, I swear." I try to anger him. He raised his eyebrows and finally give me the food; a simple water bottle made from the skin of an animal and a dish with hot soup. I bowed to him. He simply waved his hand to leave him be. I walked back to Mokou with the food. And in good time.

Mokou was sitting and tried to stretch herself. But with her tied hands, it was difficult. I could hear her growling. I walked to her.

"I see you're awake. Good. I just brought some food," I said. She looked at me and bowed slightly.

"Thanks," she said before she started eating soup. I could ask for spoons, but it was better not to anger him. Besides, it was just soup, nothing more. I also started eating. It was without taste but it was filling. Like army food; must be filling not tasty. After finishing with eating, two soldiers came to us.

"Soon we will reach the town. Because we need to hurry, you will be sitting on the cart," one of them said and they took us to the cart. It was a simple cart, to transport things. We got on it and tried to get comfortable. Mokou was lying on the tents and I was sitting one of the boxes. Soon we started heading to the city.

We rode for a few hours. About half an hour earlier we got onto the road. It was empty so we could move a little faster. At some point we slowed down a bit. While we were riding to the city, Mokou had fallen asleep. But she didn't sleep too long because one of the smaller boxes dropped on her face. A few soldiers laughed at this, including me. She gave me an angry look which made me immediately I shut up.

I turned to one soldier who was riding near me.

"What's the name of the city we are heading to?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Cracow," was all he said. Then I asked two more questions.

"Which year is this and who is the ruler of Poland?" I needed to know this. He looked at me again, this time a little irritated.

"Chatterbox with you, huh? But I will answer to you. It's 1080 and the King is named Kind Wladyslaw, The Master," he said. I said no more. Time to think. The original King Wladyslaw probably wasn't called The Master. I'm not sure. But something was telling me that this wasn't my time line. Like we're in a different time line. My intuition was telling me that this was my timeline from a game but I couldn't be sure. I sighed.

Mokou looked at me.

"What it is? Is something wrong?" she asked. She looked little concerned. I waved.

"I'm just thinking. This time line, this universe, is different from our original. I remember a few things from our original time line, but this won't help us. Historical events won't happen here, except maybe a few. This whole thing is driving me crazy!" I shouted, while scratching my head. Soldiers gave me odd looks but I ignored them. I sighed with my face buried in my hands.

Mokou didn't said anything at the beginning. She looked at me and sighed.

"Listen kid. I'm not too good at comforting someone but we are here together. So we should help each other. So I will help you if you help me ok? So stop thinking about what's going to happen in the future and start thinking about what is happening now. Right?" she asked with a small smile and her hand clenched into a fist.

I looked at Mokou with an almost crying face. Jeez, you're right. I wiped my face and smiled lightly.

"Right," I said and connected my fist with her. Suddenly the cart violently stopped. We managed to not fall down.

"Here we are. Cracow," one soldier said without looking at us. Me and Mokou looked at the city in front of us. It was just as I imagined it in this time. I didn't know this but on my face appeared grin.

"Well, time to visit this city of Kings," I said to myself.

 **That's it, I hope you will read this story. The Total War series has few stories. Not even 90. And ONLY 3 Crossovers. People! You can write a lot of things in the Total War franchise. Don't be a dick to this franchise.**

 **Sorry if I offended anyone. Then at least read the stories which are there.**

 **Anyway see you in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cracow and it's Captain

**Chapter 2**

 **Cracow and its Captain**

 **Cracow, capital City of Kingdom of Poland**

I looked at the stone wall of the city we were entering. The sky was cloudy and wind was giving cold breeze. I tried to cover myself better with blanket I got from soldiers, but with bound hands it was slightly difficult. I looked at Mokou who was looking slightly in awe at walls of the city. But I think it wasn't nothing to be surprised about.

These kinds of walls were common in bigger cities. I can even guess that bigger city got bigger walls. We stopped for a short period of time in the gate when the Captain was talking with the guard of the gate. I looked at them and saw how the guardian gave me an odd look. I looked past them and saw people doing their daily routine.

I could tell the city wasn't rich but it wasn't poor either. I saw citizens wearing clothes from poor material, but somehow, the clothes were giving impression that they were quite durable. The Captain shouted to his people to move. The cart moved again. I looked at people stopping what they were doing and looked at us. More specifically, at me and Mokou. They probably wondered why we are brought here, or probably they are looking at Mokou because of her gray hair. I couldn't tell. Mokou seemed indifferent to those looks.

The road was muddy, even with stones in it. The road here was poorly made, as I could see. I looked at buildings. The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard in distance, the crows were flying at one spot. The wooden buildings had seen better days. Some were run down with small holes or broken wood. Some were about to fall because of low quality materials.

I wondered if they were taking us straight to prison or to the barracks. I didn't know their procedures. After ten minutes of riding we stopped in front of building which was slightly larger than the rest nearby. It was a stone building with an entrance enough for a squad to enter when entering in line. It got small plaza enough for quite large amount of unit to fit there.

I saw a few soldiers walking around. I didn't pay them much attention. I looked at Mokou who was looking around without much goal. The Captain called for someone. Soon one soldier ran to him. The Captain said something and the soldier bowed and ran away. I couldn't hear what he was told. He soon turned his horse and shouted to another soldier near the cart we were in. Here is the place where we are leaving.

The soldier motioned to us to get off the cart. I sighed and gave Mokou a look. We jumped from cart and waited. I yawned.

Mokou asked, "Tired already? Earlier you seemed fine."

I shocked her head and said, "Weather. So gloomy it makes me tired. Nothing to worry about." I yawned again. Damn this morning weather. Mokou shrugged and looked away. Soon the sound of metal scraping on metal could be heard. We turned to the source of the sound and saw a man in his late age.

He had black short hair, the face of someone who would punch you in the face for a wrong word and a scar on his left chin. He wore chainmail over white leather armor and red covering with the emblem on Poland. He wore brown leather pants with chainmail covering his hips and a with sword on his left side. I recognized him as a drill commander.

The captain of the horse squad dismounted from his horse and greeted the guy with a handshake.

"So, how was your hunt? Did you get bandits I was talking about?" The captain of this building asked with curiosity.

The Captain of Fifty shook his head. "We found their old camp, but they were long gone. The sons of bitches ran away to the north. We tried to catch them, but we lost track of them in the deeper part of woods. But we found these two on our way back. I have never seen clothes like theirs." The Captain of Fifty pointed at us. The second captain gave us a quick glance before he turned back to Captain.

"I see. Shame we didn't get those bastards. Anyway good job, I will send horsemen to the north. They will deal with them." The captain of the building gave the Squad Captain a pat on shoulder.

"Don't worry. It happens. Take your men and rest. You earned it." He pat the guy again and looking at him for a second walked to me and Mokou. He measured us with his blue eyes before he muttered.

"Hmmm… You don't look like thieves. Who are you?" He finally said.

I pointed to myself. "My name is Mateusz and she is Mokou. She don't understand Polish so I'm her translator," I said with a nervous smile.

The Captain looked at me, then at Mokou and nodded. "Anyway, let's go inside. The morning is freezing and I don't want to stand here too long." He motioned us to follow him.

We entered a large room with stone walls and floor. It was quite comfortable to walk, for me at least. Mokou didn't seem to be fazed. There was large desk in front of the main entrance, two bookshelf with some kinds of book and documents. There was also wooden chairs next to table and behind table, again in front of door, Polish emblem of Poland. There were torches on the wall, burning, filling room with smell of burned wood and something else, I forgot. If not windows opened next to doors, there would be a lot of smokes inside.

On the table were a map of city, a few documents, a small candle and a group of chalices made of iron.

The Captain loosened the leather armor at his neck and sighed. He moved behind the table and said, "Sit down, this will take a while." He motioned to the chairs. He was cautious but he was also comfortable with us. I didn't know why, but he had an air of mystery about him. Mokou and I sat down. He asked, "Something to drink? Wine, water?"

I looked at Mokou who shook her head. "I will have water."

He nodded and filled a chalice and gave it to me. I thanked him and took a sip. He sat down and crossed his fingers. "Ok, I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Tomasz Glidzki, Captain of the garrison in this city."

I guess Mokou get his name but got surprised expression.

"Is everything alright, Mokou?" I asked her.

She shook her head and said grabbing her head.

"Nothing, his name is just… hard to say," she responded.

"Anyway, I want to ask few questions. Your clothing gives the impression of someone… dangerous," he said. I chuckled again and translated this to Mokou.

"She said in her land your clothing would be suspicious. Well… I guess it would be true..." I said.

Captain nodded and said, "That's true. Anyway, what were you doing in forest in night when my men found you?" He picked up a piece of paper and feather with ink.

Oh dear, what to say. I looked at Mokou and said. "Got any idea what to say to him about, what we were doing in the forest at night. Help me." Mokou looked at me and shrugged. Come on! I rolled my eyes with open mouth. Captain rose eye brow at my behavior but didn't said anything. I sighed and try to calm down.

"How that say that… We were camping… before bandits showed up. We didn't have anything valuable, so it's we didn't lost anything special except food ration and some money. We manage to sneak from our camp, before we were capture. After that we run and then we met your people." I lied. He looked at me before he start writing. After few minutes he said.

"Excuse me, but I don't trust you. I could order arrest you right here and now. You will be imprisoned in a deep dungeon and only rats would be your friends." He said with a sinister smile. I gulped, this was bad.

Mokou looked at me and frowned. She then looked at the Captain with her frown but didn't said anything, but I could tell she was getting angry. The temperature rose around her. Captain bend to table with finger still closed and said with smirk.

"But there is way you could make me reconsider my thoughts." He said with smirk. He tapped his finger at map. Mokou looked slightly calmer but still was angry. "I've got a proposition for you. There's a bit of a problem with some smugglers in city. Someone in my unit is a rat. That someone is opening the gates late at night for the smugglers."

"You can clearly deal with it yourself right?" I asked, but I felt this was dangerous question.

He smirked again but this time his smirk was bigger. "Oh, I know who opened the gate. The problem is the smugglers in their hideout. If I wanted to, I would deal with those traitors at the gate already. But this won't stop them," he hissed.

"Cut off the snake's head and the body will die," I mused.

The Captain smirked and nodded. "Exactly. Here is the deal. I will provide you with clothing, so you won't stand out, and some old weapons. You need to get into organization and find out where their hideouts are. If you manage to do that, I'll forget we ever met in these circumstances."

I turned to Mokou and said, "We're in deep shit."

Mokou raised an eyebrow. "What's happening? I can't understand him at all, but I'm angry."

"To make a long story short, my lie didn't work and he offered us a deal. We will help him find the smuggler base. If we don't agree, he will put us in a dungeon where our only friends will be rats." I explained.

Mokou looked at her hands. "You know that their dungeons won't hold me."

"You could run away but where would you go?," I said.

Mokou closed her eyes and groaned. "Fine, we will do this, but only because you're the only one I can talk to in this damn land." Mokou gave me a dangerous glare.

I sighed with relief. "I guess we have a deal, Captain." I said.

The Captain clapped his hands. "Perfect. I will order one of my men to lead you to room where you can rest. Later I will call for you when I will got prepared equipment for you. Guard!" He shouted. Doors soon opened revealing soldier. "Cut the ropes on their hands and take them to the barracks."

As we left, the Captain said, "Remember if they catch you, they will kill you and your corpses will lie on the roads as dog food."

 **Barracks**

I laid down on bed which was poorly made. But it still was more comfortable that sleeping on the ground. Every bed got also small wooden table with candle on it. Mokou was laying on the bed next to mine. She got her backs turned to me. I sighed and lay on my backs. Ceiling was made of stone with wooden beams as support.

Few torches were inside but none were lighten. Except us, no one was here. For now at least. I looked at Mokou but didn't said anything. I didn't have anything to say. I get us in some deep shit. I groaned under my nose and turned on my side.

"What to do? This is a mess. I never thought we would do something like that. But what did I expect. It was obvious they would trust me or Mokou. Ahhhh! I can't think straight. I'm nervous." I thought. My mind was racing, losing thoughts, connecting different thoughts, making new. I was in complete mess. I turned on the other side and sighed.

I wonder if everything will be alright. What if we get caught. I don't worry about Mokou if they would capture her. She got her fire, but me. I would be defenseless. They would easily kill me. I may have little experience with weapon, but I don't think what I know would help me. I only played with sword, but maybe it would help me. We will see. I should try catch some shut eye. Maybe that would help me.

 **Few hours later**

A loud crash of wood hitting stone wake me up. I slowly opened the eyes and looked. Two soldiers were inside looking around. When they spot us one said.

"Those are those two. Get them up. Captain orders." Second nodded and walked to me and shake me by my shoulder. I groaned but stood up. He then walked to Mokou and did the same thing. Mokou shot soldier death glare, because he took few steps back but she didn't do anything to him. I stretched myself and yawned. Mokou cracked her neck and stood up. I asked her.

"How was your sleeping?" She looked at me and shrugged.

"I got worse." She muttered. I only sighed. I guess earning her trust would be very difficult task. Soldier motioned to fallow him. We fallow him on plaza where was few men standing in circle with Captain in the middle. Next to him were boxes with equipment. Knives, daggers, old clothes some small bags on belt. We walked to them and Captain looked at us.

"Ahh, you're here. Great. Now you can choose whatever you like from these boxes. Those are mostly garbage we confiscated. Feel free to take what would you need. Don't worry about the girl with you. We got some clothes for her as well. You would be surprised how many women are chose to live that life." Captain said and walked few meters away discussing something with his soldiers.

I shock head and turned to Mokou.

"Let's grab something. We can use everything from these boxes. He said there should be some women clothes as well." I said nervously. Mokou nodded and she started to look what was inside. I looked in other box and found some old knife. It was slightly rusty, but it would be useful. Found leather pants with hole on knee and on right hip. Some old shoes, slightly too big for me. White old shirt and dark green vest with pocket on chest. I also found belt and another knife, this time not rusty. But it was blunt. But with enough force you could still probably stab someone in neck with it.

Mokou found white shirt with short sleeve, brown leather vest and belt as well. She also found leather pants with leather, dark brown boots reaching half of her calves. When I looked at what she found I was surprised how in good condition those clothes were, probably recently acquired. She also found some knives but those were smaller. Probably throwing knives. Mokou inspect them before adding them to things she would take.

Overall we found clothes, two small bags on belt, three knives, five throwing knives and broken, short sword which we didn't take. After that we were order to go change. After that they grabbed our old clothes and Captain said.

"You won't need them anymore." soldier throw them on the ground and second with lighten torch ignite them. I was shocked and Mokou was going to explode. But she manage to stay calm. I watched how my only thing connecting to my home fly away in form of ashes. I looked at Captain who was smirking. After clothes were burned he walked to us.

Mokou was going to kill him, from what I could say but she tried to hold herself from killing him, I don't know why. Captain said.

"Now, your former live is no more. You're born anew. Now fulfill your part of deal and I will fulfill my part." And he turned away. Mokou called him in Japanese. He probably instinctively turned around to us with eye brow rose. That was his mistake. Mokou smashed her fist in his face, hard. He was send flying with bloody nose.

I jumped from shock. The soldiers around ready their weapons to kill her but Captain stopped them.

"Stop it! Lower your weapons!" Soldiers were confused but did as they were told. Captain wipe out blood and smirked. He said.

"I don't care if you don't understand me but let me be clear. One more such act and you and your friend will be beheaded, got it?" He spat blood on the ground and walked away. Mokou was glaring at him before turned away and walked out of barracks. I looked at Captain and at her with mouth open and soon ran after Mokou.

Mokou was going straight with red face because of anger, she had her teeth gritted and hand clenched in fists. She didn't care where she went. I was running after her and shouted.

"Mokou wait!" I huffed. She turned rapidly to me and shouted.

"WHAT!?" I stopped to catch and looked at her.

"Don't… walk away… like that… finding you… here… would be a… a problem..." I said and groaned at the end. Mokou still was angry but looked at me spat.

"Like I care! That bastard burn down my clothes!" She shouted.

"Mine as well!" I shouted. Mokou now looked at me slightly calmer. I sighed to calm down my breath.

"I lost the only things which were connecting me to my real world. You lost your. I don't know how important your clothes were, so I won't lecture you about it! But don't allow anger to control you ok, You can be angry, you can be mad for all I care, but don't lose yourself in anger ok? That's all I ask." I said. Mokou looked at me with rose eye brow before she scratched her head.

"Fine! I get it!" Mokou shouted and sighed. She sit down and nearest barrel near one house. I smiled slightly. I walked to her but still was few feats away from her. Mokou then pulled something from pocket in her pants. It was photo of Mokou and Keine if I recognize person correctly, but I guess only she wear such strange hat.

On photo, Mokou was giving Keine one arm hug and got bright smile. Keine also got bright smile. The photo was made on in Village, because of buildings I saw behind them. I sighed with smile and said.

"Do you miss her?" Mokou didn't responded. She keep looking at photo. After that she responded.

"I guess. We were friends and this photo was made when we were slightly drunk after some small party held in Village." Mokou responded. Middle of the day and they got party huh? I deadpanned but didn't said anything. I pat her on the shoulder and said.

"At least you got something to remember of your home. I don't have." I smiled sadly. Mokou looked at me slightly surprised. She was giving me question look. I chuckled. "That's right, everything I had was burned by that asshole captain. Well, maybe it's for better." I smiled sadly again. Mokou asked.

"How this is 'for better!?" She couldn't understand that. I chuckled and said.

"I don't think I would be able to go back. You on the other hand got that possibility. If you go to East you will find Russia. Go further to East and you should encounter China. Go further to the sea, and get a boat to Japan. You're an immortal and can control fire, people don't know about it. You would made it easily. After that you just need to wait and made new memories." I responded. Mokou gawked and bowed her head slightly.

"I on the other hand am mortal who would live max 80 years, 70? I came from 21 century. I don't have time like you have. So my only option is to make myself a new life, here, right here right now. Because what else left me? Search for Space-Time rift? Find some sorcerer or demon? I don't think that gonna work. And to what I would return? To family I reject, because of how stupid they act and behave? To friends who would forget about me after some times?"I asked seriously. Mokou didn't responded. I sighed and said.

"I won't hold you now, if you want, you can go. I on the other hand will try to live as much as I can." and I turned away, walking away, leaving her to her thoughts. I hate myself. First being all happy and alright, next sad and telling some nonsense. I sounded back there like some hero from low-grade drama.

I sighed. I keep walking until I felt hand on my shoulder. I slowly looked and saw Mokou with her head up looking at me.

"Don't you dare to act like some sad hero of some poor book. You and me are in this shit together! So we stick together, for now at least. When you will die, then I will leave." I rolled my eyes. Thanks for honest.

"But right now we are in this together. So we will go through this together, got it!?" Mokou now shook me. I nodded slowly, trying to see again properly. She is bloody strong. I should knew that. Mokou looked at me and on her face appeared small, almost not visible smile. I chuckled and showed my fist.

"Partners?" I asked. Mokou nodded with slightly more visible smile and bump her fist with mine.

"Partners." She responded. I got feelings we will encounter some really nasty things, but I ignore it. Right now we got work to do.

 **Ok, her is another chapter. I hope you like it. I tried to make this as realistic as possible. Also I know Mokou would burn them to ashes after what Captain did but for the sake of story ignore it.**

 **Also I hope to see you guys in next chapters. See ya :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Shady Characters

Me and Mokou entered the market place. I was stunned...no more like surprised how many people was right now on it. Mokou was slightly surprised, but she quickly was annoyed, because we couldn't walk around freely. Mokou was getting annoyed and start moving people on her own just to move freely. I, on the other hand tried to squeeze between them. It wasn't easy.

People were ass. Jabbing, cursing and other that kind of things were probably routine here. Finally I manage to walk out of mob and breath deeply. I said to myself.

"That's why, I hate crowded places..." I straighten myself and took finally deep breath. I looked around and didn't saw Mokou. I grimaced.

"Don't tell me we lost each others… No, no For sure we lost each other...great. Good Job Matuesz. You're great." I complained to myself about myself. I looked to my right and saw barrel, near wall. I walked on it and looked around trying to find Mokou. It wasn't easy. So much people wearing different colors, moving and to addition, the sun was getting out of the clouds, which didn't helped me either. Also stalls with their tarpaulins cover a lot of people heads. I muttered angrily.

"I would hate myself and everything for 10 minutes if I won't find her… Where are you... Mokou..." I keep looking around. This is pain in the ass. It's worse because it's market. At least in my times you could just pull out the phone and call someone. Here, you're on your own. I sighed angrily to myself and cursed. I keep looking, before something caught my attention. Big red ribbon. It must be hear, no doubt.

I jumped from barrel and start again squeezing through mobs. Fuck it, it's tighter that in black men ass. I keep squeezing, but people were throwing me on the sides and I lost direction I was walking in. Then I felt something grab me by my collar and pulled be back. Landed on the ground in nearby alley. I grimaced a little before I saw Mokou behind me. And she was annoyed. I sighed with small smirk.

"I can't leave you out of my sight, do I?" She asked bending to me. I waved her of saying.

"That's makes two of us. But in all seriousness, the crowd is massive and be honest, everyone would lost themselves here." I pointed my finger at people. Mokou sighed knowing I was right. I clapped my hand changing topic.

"Ok, we found ourselves, I think we should either look for those guys, or we can earn some money. And I'm saying I'm not good at pick pocketing." I warned her. Mokou rose eye brow but she shocked her head.

"No, no, no. For now I would like avoid stealing, especially when we got guards on our necks." Mokou said. I grimaced and said.

"I guess you're right. But we will need food and water. Maybe not now, but soon for sure. Or at least water. Or fruits, they will be good as well." I shrugged. Mokou nodded.

"I agree. I… really don't know what to do right, to be honest. In Gensokyo, I either makes sure people weren't lost in Bamboo Forest of the Lost, or I escort people to Eientei. But I guess you don't know what I'm talking about." Mokou said. I chuckled and said.

"You would be surprised, but I do." I said with big grin. Mokou looked at me surprised.

"Wait, are you from Gensokyo? I never saw you in Human Village? But I hardly ever visit it." Mokou said. I chuckled hard.

"No, no, no. I guess we know what to do right now. Let's find some quiet place to talk." I said. Mokou nodded but she wasn't sure about that. We walked slightly deeper into the alley and stopped. Mokou rest on the wall, while I sit on the ground. I sighed and start talking about myself.

"Ok, let be clear about one thing. What I now could be different from your perspective so if something is different, tell me, ok?" Mokou nodded.

"Ok, So to be honest I know quite a lot about you and Gensokyo overall, but I got feelings what I know might be or completely wrong or be something different. Oh, and by the way. The way I learned about Gensokyo, might be bit a little unbelievable. But that's my side and I will try explain as best I can but I got feelings will fuck this up anyway, because I suck and explanations so if you won't understand something, you can easily blame me." I said flippantly. Mokou looked at me and deadpanned.

"I would do that anyway..." She crossed her arms.

"Good, now we got that behind let's get this thing start. Ok, you know what games are? Bet you do, so let's say that from where I come from, there is that one, always drinking beer guy, who, mostly because of beer probably, created a game which got more than 20 parts already. And these games are about Gensokyo and about everything what this God damn man thought, name vampire covering whole Gensokyo in mist because she wanted to go outside, drunk in four ass loli Oni who wanted to bring her kin on the surface so she mad everyone party at shrine because of that. Or a bird brain youkai who got power of nuclear fusion, or to say it simply, she could throw suns at you. Not lost?" I asked Mokou who got her eyes bulged in surprise. I guess she is… or maybe not…

"Mokou, you there? Earth to Mokou, Huston we got problem..." I said waving my hand. Mokou soon shocked her head hard to get herself together. She grabbed her head and said.

"I get it all, but… it's a surprise you know about those events." She said slowly, surprised about my knowledge so far, which was just a tip of an ice berg of the of the mountain. I continued in sarcastic tone.

"Ohhhh, just wait. It's get better. There was probably even the incident about flying ship which later turned into temple, a spirit outbreak, which leaded to resurrection of few Taoists hermits, battle between different religions in Gensokyo because one girl with always neutral face lost one of her mask, and rebellion of weaker youkai because of some mallet which power went rampage because someone used it not like it should be used, or something like this." I said. Mokou nodded and said.

"There were other incidents as well, but I got pretty good feeling that you know about them. Ok, let's test you a little." Mokou said with small smirk. I felt scary.

"Oh dear, please no. I hate tests! Because of them I always got bad time, so please spare me those!" I begged in mocking voice. Well I still didn't wanted to have test, but I just couldn't answered her normally. I just couldn't.

"Don't worry I won't grade you for that...probably." Mokou smirked. I pointed at her.

"You're doing this on purpose! I'm sure of that! You smirked! You just smirked right now! I clearly heard and saw that!" I accused her. Mokou waved me off and resting her arms on her hips said.

"Stop whining… are you a men or not?" She asked. I huffed with small smirk.

"Sorry but I'm not like everyone else. I will do what I want how I want wherever I want! I don't care about people opinion about me." I said and crossing my arms I turned my head from Mokou with huff. She scoffed slightly but didn't said anything.

"Anyway, here is first question. Who was mastermind behind Geyser incident and youkai from the underground?" Mokou asked. I looked at Mokou and eyed her. Even if you didn't took part in some incident, there is no way you wouldn't heard about them from gossips or from others. Especially in small place like Gensokyo where everyone would know each others, more or less.

"Kanako, the God who took Youkai Mountain for herself. She gave power to Hell Raven from the underground giving her power to literally throw suns at you." I said. Mokou nodded, surprised.

"I thought you would say that the bird was cause of this incident." Mokou looked at me. I smirked.

"Trying to beat Extra stage is pain in the ass." I said before I said to myself. "Not that I cleared it anyway, only mange to reach Koishi." I whispered quietly. Mokou rose eye brow but didn't said anything.

"Ok, second question. Who is and what type of youkai is Gap Hag." Mokou said. I coughed surprised at her tone. I felt saliva went somewhere where it should not. I start coughing trying to throw out it from my lungs. Moku wanted to say something but I waved her off.

"I'm fine *cough* *cough* just… just saliva went *cough**cough* where it should… not *cough*" after another half of minute I finally manage to breath normally. To some degree.

"But seriously...Gap Hag? Does everyone *cough* call her that?" I asked surprised. Mokou shrugged.

"Some do. She is just great pain in the ass. Always bothering and appearing when she should not." Mokou sounded irritated. I sweat dropped. Does Yukari really bother everyone so much. I didn't knew that. But it sound like her. Totally like her.

"Hurry up, answer the question." Mokou hurried me.

"Ok, ok calm your fire, damn it." I said. Mokou rolled her eyes. _"Did I just maybe make a pun?"_ I wondered for a second before answered Mokou.

"Yukari Yakumo, aka Gap Hag, don't know exactly what kind of youkai, one of the kind maybe, power: manipulation of boundaries. She got two shikigami I know so far, Chen a bakeneko and Ran, Kyuubi, or nine tailed fox. She like to sleep a lot, especially in winter and like to bother everyone is she is bored." I said. Mokou looked at me with wryly smile.

"You sure know a lot..." Her smile was cracking. I sheepishly scratch back of my head. Mokou sighed and scratch her head like she didn't know what to do. She gave deep sigh.

"I don't know. You seems to know quite a lot. It's terrifying to be honest." Mokou said. I chuckle.

"I would be terrified if some completely stranger would know a lot about me." I admitted. Mokou nodded and fall on her but holding her head in thought. I can tell she don't know what to do with me.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think a logic explanation to your knowledge, but I can't think of any. You're one..."

"Big pain in the ass. I know." I finished for her. Mokou looked at me surprised. I got small smile on my face. "I was always such person. I'm like one big paradox and one big hypocrite. But at least I'm aware of that and can admit that. I think that is the think which separate me from the rest of the humans." I chuckled. Mokou sighed with small smile.

"You're hopeless." Mokou admit. I laughed.

"Right?" I said back and keep laughing for a few seconds. After that we talked about ourselves but only basic was covered. So from Mokou I didn't get anything I didn't knew. Few information were different. Mokou didn't knew a person called Sumirenko and other persons from Taoist group. Not in person at least. She heard about them. She also didn't knew about any revolution. But she heard about religion was, which surprised is still in Gensokyo. Keine invited her one time to village to watch one fight, but someone needed to go to Eientei, so Mokou missed the fight.

" _So Gensokyo is right now in 13.5 history. Well, that's...something. I don't know what to think about it, shame a little. I would like to see if Mokou could use blue fire. That would be nice."_ I thought to myself. I played Urban Legend in Limbo, still didn't finished the story mode. Oh well, I will think about it later.

Mokou and me decided to look for a quick money. She didn't wanted to steal anything though. I quite have the same feeling, but at the same time it's all about survive. I don't wanna die just yet. That would be lame.

"Totally lame, I can already tell." I said to myself.

"You said something?" Mokou asked. I shocked my head with sigh.

"Just talking to myself. Get use to that, I will do it quite often." I responded. I Could feel how Mokou looked at me, like I grew a second head. No matter. We keep walking around, trying to see, if someone needed help or something, but we couldn't find anything. We stopped and sit on the barrels near one alley. I sighed, feeling my feet start burning. The road is not easy to walk on and the boots keep rubbing my heels. I can already see I will have blisters. Whatever, they will heal over time. But for some times this will be pain in the ass.

Mokou was resting her head on her arm, which was resting on her knee. She was slightly tired, but I guess more like she is irritated. Well, nobody said this will be easy. The Captain of Guards in city didn't mentioned about time limit, so it's fine. We need to get water or food. And just thinking about water, it makes my mouth dry. I sighed loudly. Mokou just give me quickly glance before she sighed as well.

Yep, living here won't be easy. I knew this, Mokou, I don't now, maybe. I can guess. But I knew this wouldn't be easy. Well, enough this break we need to seek for some small job and maybe earn some, just a little bit of money. Just for a dinner at least. Not to fancy of course, but to fill out stomach. I'm not too worry about Mokou dying from hunger, but let be honest. People would freak out if they saw that Mokou would die from hunger and then stood up, like nothing happen, probably still hungry. I jumped from the barrel and turned to Mokou.

"OK, time to continue seeking for a job." I said with small grin. Mokou looked at me and sighed.

"I wonder how can you be so optimistic." She said standing up from the barrel.

"I'm not. But I guess being depressed won't help us either." I stated. Mokou could only stare at me knowing it was true. And when we wanted to walk away someone stopped us.

"Hey, friends. Are you perhaps low on money." Men said. We looked at him and I knew immediately that he would be a trouble. A fairy tall person who was slouching walked to us. He was wearing large coat with hoot, covering his whole body except legs. He got wide grin across his face. He got scar on his chin and got quite long nose. He looked like wicked person. I felt how my mouth was trembling, in nervous manner.

Mokou looked at this person with wary eyes. She also didn't liked him. Well, new thing we agree on. Mokou felt like she would like to punch him in the guts but she stopped herself. But she still glaring daggers at him. He looked at her, from the hood and said.

"How scary~. Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. Even more, I'm here to offer you a job." He said. I rose eye brow and asked, grabbing her by shoulder.

"And who ask?" I said to him. He chuckled and gave mock bow.

"I'm Michał(Michael in Polish), and I saw you look slightly… not happy. And there are two options in this town why people are not happy. Lack of money or some family problems. And I can tell which problem people have." He said with smirk. Just listening to this guy makes me just smack him in the face. For fuck sake, I'm feeling like I'm drowning in his lies and sarcasm.

"Is that so?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course. I can promise you I'm not deceiving you." He bowed again. I sighed and said to Mokou.

"He offer us a job, but I got urge to smack his face. He is lying about something. I don't know about what, but I can tell he is lying." Mokou nodded and said.

"You and me. But I'm feeling like to burn him to crisp." Mokou spatted. I sweat dropped and looked back at men who was rubbing his hands. He is quite suspicious. Then maybe? I smiled. Mokou rose eye brow and asked.

"What gotten into you?" I chuckled and said to Mokou.

"He is quite suspicious, right?" Mokou nodded. "Then maybe, he is part of something bigger. Maybe gang. Maybe luck is on our side, and the gang he is in, is the gang we need to find. What do you think?" Mokou eyes widened slightly before she start thinking. I looked at me and said.

"Wait a second we need to think about your proposition." he nodded with smile and said.

"But of course."

I turned back to Mokou was said.

"This might be a trap, you know." She said. I nodded.

"The traps stinks for kilometer from him, but do we got a choice. If we will be lucky, his gang is just what we are looking for. And that straight… well, maybe not so straight, road to be free from that Captain. I think it's worth risking." I said. Mokou looked at me and then at guy. He pinched her nose with frustration and sighed deeply.

"Fine, whatever! But If he attack ass, I gonna kill him no matter what!" Mokou said. I rose my hands defensively.

"Be my guess. I won't stop you there." I respond to her and turned to Michał.

"We accept. So, what is the job? Bring something, clean trash, beat someone" I asked with sarcasm. The guy must catch it and chuckled.

"Maybe, who knows. If you fallow me, you get your answers." He said and motioned us to fallow him. I looked at Mokou and shrugged. We fallow him in alley next to us. The way he lead us, was giving impression he don't want us to remember the way back. But this could be also some save method. Or maybe he wanted to irritate us? Or Mokou at last? I don't know, I want to drink. I'm thirsty.

After about 15 minutes or something like that, I couldn't tell we reached some old looking building, which was surprisingly loud inside. I looked on it and it was written "Under

Black Horse" with Black horse painted on the, barely hanging signboard. To be fair, the horse was also half-black. Most of the pain was already gone, if it was paint to being with.

The building was old, some placed were damaged, looking at those placed, like chopped with sword or axe. The guy, I already forgot his name, lead us inside. When we entered, I felt how scent of alcohol and sweat hit my nose. My nose felt like it was gonna unplug from my face and run away. So I tried to breath with my mouth, but then I taste the smell in the air. I gauged and covered my mouth with my hand.

Mokou got similar reaction, she hid it slightly better. But got annoyed expression on her face. Not even two day has passed and the amount of annoyed face she made is too damn high. Also in the inn there was a lot of men and surprisingly women talking and drinking. And they were looking quite dangerous. I could feel they are starring at me, but I'm not sure if that's just me being paranoid or something. I couldn't tell how Mokou was feeling, but she was on guard. Or I could guess at least she was.

Michał lead us upstairs and then to the farthest room, at the end of the corridor. We stopped in front of it and he turned to us.

"Wait here for a second. I need to inform a Boss." He said and entered the room. I sighed and dropped on the floor sighing. Mokou rest on the wall, hand in the pocket.

"I'm tired… I wanna go home, I wanna sit down and play the game. I wanna eat chocolate and drink tea. I wanna listen to music and rest for god sake..." I whined under my nose. Mokou looked at me and said.

"What? Already soften?" She mocked slightly. I responded not bother by her small remark.

"I'm lazy ok? I just want to rest. I want to sleep in soft bed. I just want to take it easy and rest." I responded in whining voice. Mokou rolled her eyes.

"You know, you won't got much of a chance to lazy around. I got feeling we will be quite busy from now on." Mokou said to me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Obvious… I know that, on the one hand I want to live and well live. On the other hand I'm feeling like not doing anything. Like just lay on the ground and just lay." I said and lay on the ground face up. Mokou sighed while looking at me. Fortunately, the smell from the before wasn't so strong here, but still I could smell it.

I was looking at wooden ceiling and got my mind blank. Then thoughts just sunk my whole mind.

" _What to do? What should I do next? Not a bad ceiling. Maybe I could write a fiction. This is nice idea. Wonder what weather is in my city? What is life? What's the meaning of it? How death feel? How it is to kill? Kill. Got new idea for story. My back is feeling numb. I could use some fresh air. Or fresh apple. Apple would be nice. Juice and chill. Or fresh breeze of the morning air. Wonder how morning will feel here? Probably the same as always."_ And many other senseless thoughts were flying through my head.

I felt tired for some reason. I want to sleep. Nap would be nice. I felt how my eyes were closing. I tried to make them stay open, but then they were twitching, like I was annoyed. My eyes felt as if they wanted to move deeper in my skull to rest. But I tried my best to stay awake. The door opened revealing Michał. He looked at me surprised but he smiled. I SWEAR, His smile remind be of Gin's one. Is he snake as well. He is for sure!

"Ohh, feeling tired already?" He asked. I wanted to respond but I didn't feel like to do it. So I just nodded. He chuckled.

"Well, you will do it later. Boss want to see you." He said. I felt like groaning but I need to get up. So after standing up and wiping whatever dust I got on my back, me and Mokou entered the room.

The room was fairly large, with wooden table on the end, with bookshelf on both side. There were also commode with two swords crossed above it and documents on it. Table was also filled with some kind of documents. And behind it was boss, as Michał said. He was muscular, tall, standing 190cm, got messy black hair, scar on the left side of his lips and one across the face on right side of it and brown eyes. Also his face got short, near his beard

He was wearing brown coat, leather armor with metal fragments there and there. He got strapped sword on his hips and small leather bag on his left side and one across torso. He also got throwing knives on his belt. He looked at us with his eyes and grinned. He rose from the chair and made gesture like he welcome old friends.

"Welcome, Welcome to my office! I'm Janusz. Pleasure to meat you!" He said warmly. I cringed mentally but tried to smile on the outside.

" _Oh dear, he is more eccentric that I thought he would be. I expected someone intimidating."_ I felt how my eye brow twitched. But I quickly regain posture and said.

"Hi, I'm Mateusz and This is Mokou." I said. I motioned to Mokou and said to Janusz.

"She is foreigner so she can't understand our language. So I'm helping her understand it." I said. He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. If I can talk to at least one then that's enough. Anyway, my friend here, Michał found you looking for a job." He said and walked closer to us.

"Yeah, we are a little bit of financial problems." I chuckled lightly. He eyes us and said.

"Well, I think I got job for you, but..." His voice turned cold. Oh dear. I rest his arm on the handle of the sword.

"How Am I suppose to know you're not a spy." His voice was cold. Mokou crossed her arms and frowned. Ok, he was intimidating. Why I must deal with such persons. I gulped.

"Now, now. Do you think Me and her are looking like a spy. If we were spy we wouldn't look for a job, now would we?" I asked nervously. Come on, but this. He looked at us with deep frown. He scratched his beard and said looking at the floor.

"True." He mussed to himself, he make few steps closer to table before he say again with shrug. "Even if you were, this wouldn't matter. Fine." He said now more warmly, like his previous cold aura vanished.

"I got few jobs which require more… delicate approach. If you will do them I will allow you to join me, if you fail, well… you will die." HE said nonchalantly. My eye brow twitched. Mokou was looking at him still with frown. He turned to us and asked.

"So, are you taking the jobs?" He asked with grin. I really, REALLY didn't want to deal with him. More over I want to kill him, just slice his neck with knife and be gone. I don't know why I just want. But I stopped myself, I would probably easily get killed, especially he was holding his guard. I looked at Mokou who didn't said anything.

I scratched my head furiously, knowing I would regret this in one way or another.

"Fine! We will take the jobs..." I shouted but calmed down. He looked at us and laughed healthy.

"Good, good! I knew you wouldn't turn down my offer. So here is what you will need to do..."

 **Ok here is chapter. God I don't have time to write, I only finished this chapter because I found some few minutes to write. I'm not dead, for now at least. So my stories aren't dead. I just don't have time to write them and when I do got time I'm to tired to write anything.**

 **Anyway here is the chapter so enjoy it fellas.**


End file.
